


I Always Get It Wrong

by kissesfromkrug



Series: 5 + 1 [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Bisexual Character, Jealousy, Language, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sleeping around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfromkrug/pseuds/kissesfromkrug
Summary: Ryan feels his stomach clench at the thought of someone’s hands on Taylor. He’s never liked the idea of it—ever.Or, Taylor is a little too public about his sexual prowess, and Ryan is starting to get annoyed.





	I Always Get It Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, fictional; feel free to point out any typos. :)  
> Title taken from "Bad" by Lovex. If you couldn't tell by now...I'm kinda obsessed.

•1•

“For real though, she was all over me,” Taylor says excitedly as Ebs tries to peacefully tie his shoes. “She couldn’t stop touching me, and I think she had this like super intense obsession with my mouth or something, ‘cause—”

“Alright, alright, Hallsy, that’s enough,” Ebs interrupts, standing up to meet Taylor’s wide-eyed gaze. “And besides, doesn’t _everyone_ you fuck have an obsession with your mouth?” Taylor thinks for a moment, and as he does, Ebs grabs his bag and slips out of the locker room, leaving Ryan staring straight at him. He jerks his gaze away from Taylor and buttons his dress shirt with shaky fingers.

“Hey, Nuge, did I tell you about—”

“Yeah, probably,” Ryan answers quickly, shoving his shoes on without socks. “I’m going to lunch with Davo, don’t wait for me.”

“Can I come too?” Taylor’s big, bright eyes draw him in, and he doesn’t realize how close Taylor is until he asks, “Nuge? You still there?”

“I, uh—”

“Can I come with?” He can’t say no to those plump, pouty lips, big eyes, sharp jawline, fluffy styled hair...every part of Taylor's face manages to weak every time he catches a glimpse.

“Sure,” Ryan says faintly, shoving his socks in his bag and staring at the floor as Taylor beams at him. He’s already regretting his mindless decision to go sock-less.

“Great!”

•2•

“Nuge?” Taylor calls from the kitchen as his phone begins to ring. “Can you answer that for me?” Ryan sighs, picking up the buzzing phone and checking the caller ID.

“‘Jessie blue-heart red-heart double-pink-heart peach wink-face smirk’?” Ryan murmurs aloud, rolling his eyes at the name and pressing answer. “Hello?”

“Hey Tay, I just wanted to tell you that I had _such_ a great time last night,” a female voice says in a playful tone. “Tbh, you’re the best fuck I’ve had in for _ever_ ; do you work out a lot?” Ryan’s cheeks redden with embarrassment, and he practically sprints to the kitchen and shoves the phone in Taylor’s hand.

“But I—”

“I don’t need to hear about who you’re fucking,” Ryan says in a low voice. “Just talk to her.” Taylor nods in understanding and smirks as he focuses on the girl on the phone. Ryan’s shoulders droop as he sighs. He takes the soapy dish out of Taylor’s hand and hip-checks him away from the sink.

Taylor chuckles, either at the action or something the girl said, moving out of the room. Ryan shakes his head, observing that Taylor had managed to clean exactly three dishes in 10 minutes. That repairman was supposed to come three days ago. Ryan doesn’t know how long they can survive with their broken dishwasher.

“Of _course_ we can meet up again!” Taylor exclaims, then laughs.

“Get your nasty ass somewhere else,” Ryan complains loudly, trying to sound good-natured about it. He doesn’t think it worked.

•3•

Ryan thinks he’s imagining the noises as he slumps against Ebs’ side, nearly passed-out drunk. “Sleep well,” Ebs says. Ryan thinks he imagines the glint in his teammate’s eye as he shuts the front door. He thinks he imagines the clothing lying all over the apartment, but when he stumbles past Taylor’s bedroom, he realizes that everything is, in fact, real life.

Taylor carelessly left the door open, sitting on the far edge of the bed and facing away from the door. The image of him with his head thrown back in pleasure, thighs spread wide and hands fisting the sheets, will be forever seared into Ryan’s hazy mind. He collapses onto his bed, thinking about what he would do to make Taylor feel like that. 

Anything. He would do _anything_.

Taylor is so easy for pretty much anyone that so much as  _looks_ at him. All Ryan would have to do is sexily take off his shirt, and Taylor would probably be hard for him in no time at all. Ryan would be able to reach out and touch the body he’d cast subtle glances at for months—yeah, it’s been _years_ now. He could do whatever he wanted, however he wanted—

A loud, low moan breaks into his thoughts, and it’s unmistakably Taylor. Another voice is heard murmuring something, and Taylor makes another desperate noise. Ryan rolls over so his back is facing the wall of Taylor’s room, trying to mute the sounds with his pillow around his head. It doesn’t do a thing.

“Oh, fuck!” Taylor shouts, and there’s a low chuckle. Ryan’s eyebrows furrow as he hears a deep voice—not Taylor’s—say something sweetly. A hot sensation curls in his gut as he realizes exactly what’s going on beyond the wall.

“You’re so good for me, baby, you can take another, I know you can,” the other voice says, and Taylor moans again. Ryan squeezes his eyes shut, hoping he’ll forget everything by the morning.

•4•

“Have you ever been in a threesome?” Taylor slurs, his unfocused eyes staring in the general direction of Ryan.

“Um.” Ryan blushes as Taylor smirks lazily.

“Have ya?” Ryan shakes his head cautiously, and Taylor laughs. “Mhm, it’s so fuckin’ hot, you should try it.”

“I don’t think—” Ryan tries to answer, but he’s interrupted by Taylor’s loud exclamation of,

“I remember doin’ it with two hot American chicks.” Ryan buries his head in his hands, but Taylor doesn’t care. “Goddamn, Americans are so _easy_.”

“Please shut up,” Ryan mumbles between his fingers. “So are you.”

“They were both blonde, like, _really_ blonde, way blonder than me, and they said that they were models, like, who’d refuse that? They couldn’t get enough of—”

“Time to go home,” Ebs chuckles, setting a heavy hand on Taylor’s shoulder as he continues to ramble to Ryan.

“—and then one time I got this guy and his girlfriend to fuck around with me, holy _fuck,_ it was the greatest thing since—”

“Shut _up_ ,” Ryan interjects with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Taylor’s crooked smile only widens.

“Well, _somebody’s_ jealous that they haven’t gotten laid twice in the same night,” he grins. “Do you call it getting laid twice? Does it got some kinda name? Laid squared? Double laid? Fucked—” Ryan shakes his head as Ebs tugs Taylor out of his seat and drags him away. Ryan is infinitely grateful for Ebs, sighing as the bartender brings him another shot without him even asking.

•5•

“Have fun last night, eh, Hallsy?” Someone taunts upon seeing the red mark high on his neck, and Taylor beams unashamedly.

“Fuck yeah!” The whole locker room laughs, and Ryan’s heart sinks as he turns away. He hears wolf whistles as Taylor strips off his shirt, more marks being revealed in other, more interesting places.

Taylor gets teased about his hickeys throughout practice, and somehow, he doesn’t mind the ribbing from nearly every teammate. Every teammate except Ryan, that is. For the passing drills, instead of Taylor, Ryan pairs up with Jordan, who seems pleasantly surprised.

“What’d he do?” He asks after a while, and Ryan frowns.

“What do you mean?” Jordan jerks his head in the direction of a playful Taylor, who’s busy play-fighting Leon.

“What’d Hallsy do to you?”

“Nothing. I just thought I’d…change it up, you know?”

“‘Change it up’, eh?” Ryan tries not to glare at him, slapping the puck at Talbo a little harder than necessary.

“This isn’t a shot competition, you know,” the goaltender calls, spraying water into his mouth. “Ease up a little, will ya? I’m still fucked out from last night.”

“Did _everybody_ go out and get smashed?” Ryan laughs harshly, repeating the same slap-shot. “I think _somebody_ doesn’t wanna work—”

“Shut the hell up, Nuge.” Davo, wanting to be part of the fun, picks up the taunting of Cam, and Jordan— _Ebs_ , they're still best friends—pulls Ryan aside.

“The fuck is your problem? You wanna get laid and you’re upset that everyone else is getting some?”

“Fuck off, Ebby, it’s none of your business,” Ryan mutters, seeing Taylor’s eyes flit around the rink until they meet his. Taylor’s mouth widens into a smile, and Ryan swears under his breath as his teammate approaches.

“Of _course_ it’s my business, are you fucking serious?” Ryan sets his jaw and looks away. “We’re best friends, aren’t we? Everything is my business, Hallsy and I care about you, we wanna know what’s wrong. No one likes a sad Nuge.”

“Why we got a sad Nuge?” Taylor asks, and Ryan forces himself to take a deep breath and look at his concerned friends.

“I’m not sad, you idiots, I just didn’t sleep well,” Ryan lies, forcing a rough smile and straightening his spine as he meets both their eyes and speaks with an even tone. “Come on, Coach will flip shit if we just stand around all day.”

•+1•

“So. Where were you?” Ryan questions dryly when Taylor stumbles inside at nearly half past three in the morning. Don't even ask why he's awake still.

“Just—“ Taylor has a loopy grin on his face as he tries to undo his already crooked tie. “Just went out and fucked around, club-hopped, got laid, that sorta shit.” Ryan feels his stomach clench at the thought of someone’s hands on Taylor. He’s never liked the idea of it, but this time, he might throw up.

“Why’d you go out tonight? Were you, I dunno, a little _upset_ that we lost by four fucking goals, or as you were _fucking her_ did it not cross your mind? I've had enough of this, Taylor, you need to control yourself.” Taylor’s smile loses a little of its luster as he peers at Ryan from the doorway to the living room.

“Huh?”

“You got laid, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but…” Ryan raises an eyebrow, turning his whole body to face Taylor. “I was with a guy.” Ryan swallows hard and looks up at the ceiling. “Is-is that a problem? ‘Cause if it is, then, well, fuck you and—”

"Of fucking _course_ it’s a problem, Taylor, how could it _not_ be?” Ryan exclaims, standing up and facing Taylor, although at least five feet separate them. “Why would I be okay with you fucking—”

“Good to know that at least one of my friends is homophobic,” Taylor spits, taking the remaining few steps so they see eye to eye. "Glad you turned out to be a—”

“I’m not homophobic, I just want—“

“Don’t tell me what you want, I don’t give a shit, you’re a fucking douchecanoe and you—“

“Shut the fuck _up_ , Hallsy, the reason why it’s not okay is ‘cause it's not me!” Ryan shouts.

“Ryan, I can't fucking _believe_ you—wait what?” Taylor cuts himself off, and Ryan takes a step backwards. Taylor follows him, not willing to let Ryan move more than a few inches from him. Ryan continues walking backwards until he hits the couch, staring Taylor down with an uncertain gaze.

“What?” He finally breathes. Taylor shakes his head and murmurs,

“You're so fucking dumb.” Ryan has hardly processed the thought when Taylor adds, “I’ve been trying to-to make you wanna—to get you to fuck me this whole time, are you _seriously—_ are you really this fucking _blind_?” Ryan only blinks at him. “Oh my _god_ , Nuge.”

" _I'm_ dumb?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for their support and help!! I appreciate everything! <33


End file.
